Abby's Lie
by supergirl3684
Summary: Abby lies to save herself from Gibbs wrath. In doing so she endangers her friendship with the person she blamed. Will the truth set her free? WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


ABBY'S LIE

**ABBY'S LIE**

**SUMMARY:** _**Abby lies to save herself from Gibbs wrath. In doing so she endangers her friendship with the person she blamed. Will the truth set her free?**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do NOT own CBS or NCIS**_

**A/N:** _**Hillary my Christmas gift to you! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

--

It was supposed to have been an open and shut case. Commander Martin had killed fellow Commander Ross after finding out that Ross was having an affair with his wife. Martin had admitted guilt, stating that he had found out about the affair, brought a gun, and killed Ross. Of course things went wrong after that. Martin's attorney had doctors come in and prove that he wasn't "in his right state of mind" when he killed Ross or when he'd made his statement to NCIS.

Gibbs started issuing orders as soon as he caught whiff of attorney.

"DiNozzo, send a copy of those numbers to Abby. I want to know what she sees." Gibbs barked.

"On it Boss!" Tony responded.

Tony quickly e-mailed Abby a list of the phone numbers he and McGee had already checked for further checking. To make sure they didn't get lost he even took Abby down a hard copy. Abby wasn't in her lab so he laid them where she would see them and walked away.

He got back just in time to find out that the team had caught, yet, another case. By the time they got back to the NCIS building it had been almost two straight days since any of them had slept. They were tired so Gibbs, in a moment of pity, told them to go get some sleep. He went down to see Abby to find out if she'd gotten the list of numbers run yet.

--

The day before Abby had checked her e-mail and found the one sent to her by Tony; she'd even found the hard copy he brought down. She'd had to smile at that; Tony was always careful for fear of disappointing Gibbs.

When she'd found out that the team had gone out on another case she'd worked for another hour and then left. She met her bowling team at the bowling alley, ready to go. So intent was she on having fun she forgot about running the numbers.

She looked back when she heard the doors swoosh open.

"Gibb," she squealed as she ran into the older man's arms. "I though you'd forgotten about me."

"I could never forget you Abby," Gibbs soothed. "We just got really busy."

Abby nodded sympathetically and urged Gibbs to sit down. Gibbs couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he sat down.

"So, what can I do for you oh fearless leader," Abby asked with an exaggerated bow.

Gibbs let out a short chuckle. "Did you get those numbers DiNozzo sent you to run?"

Abby had, had her back turned to her boss when he'd asked his questions and was thankful for that. She couldn't help but freeze, her eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Abby took a minute to drink her Caf-Pow while thinking. She couldn't tell Gibbs the truth that she'd forgotten to run the numbers. She couldn't handle having the older man not only mad at her but disappointed.

She turned around slowly, trying to hide her many emotions behind an innocent expression. "What numbers?"

"I had DiNozzo send you a list of numbers to run for us on the Martin/Ross case." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Abby turned around again, pulling up a second e-mail account and made a show of looking. "I don't have anything Gibbs; sorry. If you send it to me, I'll run them right now."

Gibbs nodded and walked out before Abby could turn around for a second time. She closed her eyes, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't be too hard on Tony.

--

Gibbs drove to Tony's house and knocked on the door, knowing the younger man wouldn't go to sleep until after they'd talked. It was a tradition they started shortly after Kate had died. In the two years since Tony had become like a son to Gibbs and Gibbs had become like a father to Tony.

Tony threw open the door and smiled broadly, "Took you long enough Boss."

The grin fell as Gibbs stormed into the apartment and sat down on the coffee table across from the sofa and motioned for Tony to sit down. Tony walked slowly to the sofa and sat down, wondering what he'd done wrong. He could think of nothing that would warrant what this ritual usually led too.

"Where you going to tell me that you didn't send Abby a copy of the numbers for the Martin/Ross case?" Gibb inquired his voice stern.

"I did," Tony responded in confusion.

"I was just in Abby's lab Tony. She didn't have the numbers." Gibbs informed the younger agent.

"Gibbs…dad, I promise you, I e-mailed Abby a copy of the numbers and then I hand delivered a hard copy. She wasn't in the lab so I left the copy under Bert." Tony protested.

Gibbs stared at Tony and looked him up and down. Tony had used the term dad, a term reserved for times when he was extremely happy, sad, or in this case confused. Gibbs knew then that Tony wasn't lying to him; not just because of that, but because Tony knew the penalty if Gibbs caught him lying.

"I believe you," Gibbs nodded and sat down beside Tony. He threw an arm around the younger man's shoulder and gave him a quick hug.

The two sat side by side and watched TV for a few minutes before Gibbs forced Tony to bed. The group would be meeting in two more hours and would, more then likely, be up all night once again.

--

Abby sat in her lab feeling awful. She'd remembered the hard copy and was using it to look up the numbers but she couldn't keep her mind on her work. It came to her about halfway through that she could call Gibbs say she found a hard copy that Tony had left. That would let both of them off the hook.

With a smile and "good job Abs," to herself she picked up her phone to call her 'fearless leader'. She was about to hit the send button on her cell phone when the lab doors opened.

"Tony," she said shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought Gibbs sent you all home for a couple hours."

"He did," Tony agreed.

"So what are you doing here?" Abby asked again.

"I brought you the numbers for you to look up." Tony sat down and looked at his hands.

Abby knelt beside him. "What's the matter?"

"He doesn't believe me," Tony choked out sadly.

"I don't understand," Abby put a hand on the agent's arm.

"I e-mailed you a copy of those numbers I just gave you and I know I put a copy under Bert. He said you hadn't received them and I told him I gave them to you." Tony replied, anger seeping into his voice.

"What did he say?" Abby asked nervously. She was the only one who knew of the new relationship between Tony and Ducky.

"He said he believed me but I know he doesn't." Tony replied. "Can you run the numbers? I'll just wait here for them."

Abby nodded and got up; she pretended to run the numbers that were now complete. After seeing Tony's depressed face once again she couldn't stop herself.

"I lied," Abby burst out.

Tony looked at her confused, "What?"

"I lied to Gibbs. I did get the numbers but I forgot to run them," Abby admitted.

"So you blamed me?" Tony shouted.

"I got scared. I didn't mean to," Abby cried out. "I just didn't want him disappointed or mad at me."

"So it's ok for him to be mad and disappointed in me?" Tony asked; hurt clearly showing in his voice. "How could you Abs?"

"I'm sorry Tony; please don't hate me," Tears ran down Abby's face.

Tony looked at her, wanting so badly to be angry but he couldn't because he understood. "I don't hate you Abby."

Abby threw herself into Tony's arms, her guilt causing her to cry. Tony hugged her back and kept reassuring her it would be ok.

"I'll tell him when he comes back," Abby offered.

Tony was about to tell her not to worry when someone cleared their throat causing the two to jump. Abby twirled around and stared into the eyes of an obviously displeased Gibbs.

Gibbs pointed at Abby and then pointed to another set of swooshing doors. Abby nodded before going into the little office she had. She was about to sit down at her desk but then decided to go sit down on her futon. She wanted to give Tony and Gibbs as much privacy as she could.

--

"You shouldn't be here for another hour," Gibbs commented dryly.

Tony just swallowed nervously and stared back at the older man.

"In fact, if I remember clearly, and I do, I told you I had better not see you here before three." Gibbs voice was stern. "Want to tell me what was so important you felt the need to disobey me?"

Tony hesitated, "I wanted to get Abby the numbers to run."

"I told you I trusted that you sent the numbers. I told you the numbers could wait until you got back." Gibbs all but growled.

Tony looked down at his feet. Gibbs walked over to him and forced the younger man to look up by gently but firmly lifting Tony's chin in his hands.

"I trust you with my life everyday Tony. I trust you when you tell me that you sent Abby the numbers. I wouldn't be here to talk to Abby if I didn't." Gibbs informed him.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Sorry you didn't trust me or sorry you got caught?

"Both," Tony answered with a cheeky grin.

"You just used this months get out of jail free card; enjoy it," Gibbs suggested with a wry grin.

"Got it dad," Tony gave Gibbs a quick hug before tailing it out of the lab before Gibbs changed his mind.

Gibbs let out a slow sigh. It was now time to deal with his wayward lab tech.

--

Gibbs walked into the inner office and looked down at Abby.

"Why Abs?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know." Abby sniffled.

"Why?" Gibbs asked again, this time in a stern manner.

"I had too! I didn't want you to be mad or disappointed in me." Abby cried out.

"And you thought I would be upset or disappointed when I found out you lied to me?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"You weren't supposed to find out!" Abby cried indignantly.

"Abigail," Gibbs toner was harsh.

"Well you weren't," Abby responded softly.

Gibbs held her chin in his large, calloused hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You want to lie to Tony, Ziva, or McGee, fine; I don't care. Hell, you want to lie to Ducky I still won't care but you don't lie to me…ever. I am the one person you tell the truth to so that way I can help you. Do you understand?" Gibbs held Abby's gaze.

"Yes," Abby finally whispered as another tear fell from her eye.

When Gibbs released her she gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Gibbs hugged back.

With a quick kiss to Gibbs' cheek Abby got up and went to leave. Gibbs grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…to take a break before getting back to work," Abby asked.

"You're not getting off that easy," Gibbs informed her.

Abby didn't have a chance to say anything as she was pulled over Gibbs lap. She stilled when she felt Gibbs lift her skirt up, leaving her up ended with her tights and panties showing. She immediately understood Gibbs intent.

"G-Gibbs, I'm sorry and it won't happen again ok? You d-don't have to do this," Abby pleaded.

"I think I do Abs," Gibbs replied.

Abby didn't get another change to protest as Gibbs brought his hand down with a resounding SMACK.

Abby let out a yelp. Brave and strong, though she was, she was not about to take the spanking quietly.

"You don't" **SWAT** "_ever_" **SWAT** "lie" **SWAT** "to me." **SWAT** "I am" **SWAT** "the one" **SWAT** "person" **SWAT** "who" **SWAT** "can protect" **SWAT** "you." **SWAT** "If you lie" **SWAT** "to me" **SWAT** "then how" **SWAT** "am I" **SWAT** "supposed" **SWAT** "to trust" **SWAT** "you?" **SWAT**

The thought of losing Gibbs trust was more then Abby could bear. She burst into sobs.

"I'm s-sorry Gibbs. I won't l-lie to y-you again; I p-promise."

With a nod of his head Gibbs tipped the Goth girl forward and swatted the tender sit spot a half dozen time before finishing.

He quickly lowered her skirt and turned her over. He sat Abby on his lap, ensuring no part of her backside touched anything.

"It's all right Abs; I got you," Gibbs held the Goth girl to him and rocked her to and fro until her cries quieted.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"I know and you're forgiven but it's not just me you need to apologize to," Gibbs reminded her.

"I'll apologize to Tony when I see him again," Abby promised.

"Good girl, come on," Gibbs led Abby to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked confused.

"You need to eat lunch and then you can get back to the numbers," Gibbs responded.

"Oh um…" Abby went to her computer and handed over a hard copy of what she found. "I had the numbers running when Tony came."

Gibbs nodded but said nothing. He knew he didn't have to.

**EPILOGUE:**

Abby apologized to Tony later that day with the promise to never include him in her lies again. Seeing Tony raise an eyebrow Abby had blushed and promised to not lie too.

Tony forgave the younger girl instantly. He knew, by the way she was rubbing her backside and _not_ sitting down, that she wouldn't be lying any time soon.

**THE END**


End file.
